bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Korog
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 20:06, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Unnecessary Categories Korog there is no need to make a category for every little thing. So please only add categories that matter like if the character is male or deceased etc.Naruto 45 (talk) 02:41, March 14, 2016 (UTC) : There is no need for that one ones we have are enough.Naruto 45 (talk) 03:20, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I removed the Former Fullbring category you added because it seems rather futile to add a (non-existent) category for such a small number of people (2 if you count Jackie). Categories are for navigation/grouping purposes where there are a decent number pages related to that category, not for listing everything a character might have associated with them such as widower, grandfather etc. If there isnt a group of others to categorise with it, then it becomes a pointless exercise and we dont create things like that without a good reason. 15:12, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Approach to the Wiki Alright, I'm going to explain a few things. Firstly, the archives are not to be edited, and the discussion you edited was closed regardless. Secondly, you do not need to make multiple forums about the exact same thing. Only one would suffice. Third, please only use the talk pages for discussions on changes to the page, not for general discussions on said page. I understand that you are new, and so I would suggest reading this blog so as to avoid any more potential incidents in the future, as repeated infractions may result in a block. Thank you. FutureQuincy (talk) 04:51, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Forum Post Moved Just to let you know, the question about Zanpakuto name has been moved to Thread:78549. 12:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC)